


Screams

by InfiniteSilverStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Malfoy Manor, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteSilverStars/pseuds/InfiniteSilverStars
Summary: Malfoy Manor Scene, a different perspective, different decisions. (A Dramione Story)





	Screams

Her hair is bushier than normal, her chocolate brown eyes are widened and her expression is something indescribable and hits me in the gut like a brick. Her screams fill the entire house, they are the most ear piercing, gut wrenching thing I have heard in my entire life and it feels like they will never end.

I subtly tilt my head to see what on earth my aunt is doing and watch in pure horror. Pure horror, utter shock, and finally the urge to vomit all over the ridiculously expensive wood floors of the manor. I truly never want to see that again, the image is stuck in my head and I can't get it out even though I am desperately trying. It is terrible and I know my aunt doesn't really care about what she is doing, as long as it will impress the Dark Lord. I don't think there is anything she wouldn't do. Despite telling myself not, I look up and I am frozen looking at the centre of the drawing room in horror. I just can’t look away, a breath of relief escapes me as my aunt’s black hair falls from her back, so I can no longer see what is happening.

The screams recommence and are just as bad, if not worse than they were before. I shut my eyes because I can't look any longer, and the screams just keep getting worse. I open my eyes to prove, prove that I have been wrong with my teasing and taunting all these years. Her blood isn't dirty or muddy, just the same as everyone else’s and her blood has magic just as powerful, if not more powerful, than every other witch or wizard

I can tell by the increasing amount of screams that the injury is getting worse, and I feel an urge to do something. I have been wrong all these years, and I feel I may be wrong again. I have to decide between saving myself and saving others. My head says I shouldn’t but my heart says I should; what on earth am I going to do.

I have made the decision, I don’t know if it is right, but I made a decision that might kill me.

I am going to save Hermione Granger.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on FFNET, under the same name. A story for the Houses Competiton on FFNET, credits to my wonderful team, and HoH.  
> Thank you for reading, lots of hugs to you all!


End file.
